Scarlet Ibis
by CosmicSynopsis
Summary: "Why did it come all this way just do die?" Weiss learns the answer to her question. Based off the scarlet ibis, Oneshot.


Weiss Schnee always was a girl who liked to ask questions but hated when they were left unanswered. However there is one question she wished that the answer was never found. It was a warm summer day and the Schnee family had recently arrived at their summer manor. Unlike the castle they lived in (no exaggeration) it had a warmer feeling and had plenty of beautiful plants. One of Wiess' favorites was the Ash tree which could be seen from the piano room.

Unlike most other ash trees, this one was special, it's bark was naturally white and the leaves where a pale green. Weiss loved that tree, she wasn't sure why but it didn't matter. One day when she was supposed to be practicing the piano but was looking out the window she saw it. A red bird, which from her studies she identified as a Scarlet Ibis, flew up to the tree and simply died.

Confused Weiss went out and got a closer look. It had no wounds but did seem a little thin. Maybe it starved to death? If it was hungry why did it come here instead of getting food? Weiss didn't know, but on a whim decided to bury the bird. She dug its grave by the ash tree and laid a single flower on the freshly dug up earth. After a moment of silence she went back inside, her parents would be furious if they saw the dirt on her hands and dress.

Later that night, Weiss found herself reading about the Scarlet Ibis to find it was very far from home. It's natural habitat was quiet the ways away. Why did it come all this way just to die? Weiss' mind tried to come up with a satisfying answer but never did. After the summer past and they returned home Weiss hadn't once thought of the bird. She was more concerned with her friend, Pyrrha.

Pyrrha was of noble blood like Weiss and had a condition that prevented her from doing pretty much anything with physical requirements like running, sorts, or even walking for more than a minute or two without support. Pyrrha spent her days in her room often depressed or daydreaming of swimming and fighting, or even going on a long walk. Weiss felt bad for her friend but was no stranger to the feeling. All her life she wanted to be like other kids and have plenty of friends, no piano practice, and a loving family. She received none of that, she couldn't even remember the last time she received a hug from her parents.

Putting that aside Weiss found herself in her only friends room doing her best to pay attention to what her friend had to say. From the looks of it, she had little to no social interaction since Weiss had left. She definitely lost some weight, not that she needed to, and her skin had lost the little color it possessed when she left. This girl desperately needed some sunlight.

After about thirty minutes of struggling Weiss had managed to help her friend down the stairs, out the house, and to the porch swing in the garden out front. Both tiredly plopped down and after a minute or two of silence Pyrrha cleared her throat. "Weiss" she said, she fidgeted before continuing, "I want you to help me walk" she said.

"Okay, where to?" Weiss asked, ready to assist. She may have been a bit tired, but Pyrrha had been cooped up inside forever and could use a walk (and some food). "No, I want you to help me walk on my own, for more than a few minutes. I have done a lot of thinking and I know if someone could just help me, I might be able to do it." Pyrrha said, her lime green eyes full of determination. "I understand but, why have you just decided this out of the blue? Is there a reason why? Forgive me if I offend you, I'm just curious." Weiss said.

"I want to become a huntress, I want to do something with my life other than sulk around or be taken care of." Pyrrha said, running a hand through her red hair. "So will you help me?" She asked. Weiss stood up and extended out her hand, "I will" Pyrrha smiled gratefully and took the girl's pale hand.

It was tough work at first and nearly seemed impossible until the day Pyrrha walked for five minutes straight, unsupported. Sure she fell down right after, but that didn't dampen Weiss or her own cheerful moods. "You did it! And this is just the start! Soon you'll be healthy as ever and become a huntress!" Weiss cried. Pyrrha nodded and smiled as tears of joy slid down her cheeks, which had regained their color since she resumed eating.

After that they continued to make progress but kept it a secret, they wanted it to be a surprise when her parents and everyone else found out. However things don't always go as planned. Pyrrha and Weiss where practicing running on day when Pyrrha's mother discovered them. Instead of being happy her daughter was walking she was mortified. At first Weiss was confused as to why this was so, but she soon learned it was because her parents where planning to strike a deal with a popular company and where planning to use their daughter as a tool for them.

The thought made Weiss' blood boil, to make matters worse, since they didn't make the deal Weiss was banned from seeing her only friend. However the girls where not going to give up that easily. At night they would take turns sneaking out to see the other and continued to work on Pyrrha's physical strength. In five years time it seemed as if Pyrrha was just like any other teen and began to work even harder in the next phase of her plan.

She participated in duels and tournaments where she would always win and before she knew it, was accepted to beacon academy. However she would not be going alone, Weiss was accepted too. She was very adept at handling a dust rapier given to her by her parents, who thought it was an outstanding idea to have her promote their product in such a genius way. Then it all came crashing down. The girls where off to beacon when they where attacked by several bandits. Weiss and Pyrrha fought as best they could, but in the end, although they defeated the bandits, it was at a cost.

"Pyrrha!" Weiss called as she found her friend lying on the ground, her hair free from her pony tail and mixing with the blood leaving her body. "W-Weiss..." She mumbled. Weiss searched around for a first aid kit. To her horror, she found nothing. "Pyrrha stay with me please!" She begged. Her friend smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but death got to her first. Pyrrha lay on the ground lifeless, and Weiss could do nothing about it.

It was then Weiss remembered the scarlet ibis, and how far it had come just to die, but why? She bit her lip as the tears fell. It had come all this way to try and do what the world said it couldn't, and in the end, the world was right. Weiss' body shook as loud sobs escape her and she clutched her scarlet ibis like it was the only thing in the world that mattered, and at that moment for the cold girl, it did.


End file.
